Webcomic
Crazy Sunshine began as a weekly webcomic series in 2011. The comic ended in 2014 after 185 strips. In 2016, Crazy Sunshine’s concept shifted from a webcomic series to a personal portfolio. History With the update of Crazy Sunshine's 100th strip, the author expressed his gratitude to the readers, along with a short history of the comic and its evolution. A summary of which can be read below. 2005-2006: My Little Scythe Lacie, a major protagonist within the series, was created in 2005 as a simple "demon girl" illustration and later refined in 2006 with the addition of a simple backstory about a little demon who was banished from Hell. This idea spawned the short-lived webcomic series My Little Scythe, a comedic yet vulgar telling of Lacie’s story and her oversized, trusty scythe. 2006-2007: Shelbie In an attempt to introduce more characters to the series, an opposing force, Shelbie the angel, was created in 2006 to be the complete polar opposite of Lacie. Shelbie was originally created as a comic relief character, whose idiocy was the result of landing head-first onto the Earth’s surface from Heaven, after being sent on a mission to exterminate Lacie. My Little Scythe discontinued updating in 2007 due to the author entering his 3rd year of university, and was eventually taken offline shortly afterwards. 2007-2008: Crazy Sunshine 1 & 2 During the author’s time at university, the development of more characters, such as the beastly Candy and child genius Peppermint, in addition to Lacie and Shelbie, started to evolve. In order for the author to get feedback on these character designs in addition to other illustrative works, a portfolio website was created, and named as a tribute to the famous Pillows song, Crazy Sunshine. This portfolio website was updated in 2008, under the title “Crazy Sunshine 2”. 2008-2010: Overdrive (Crazy Sunshine 3) After graduation, the author created another portfolio website, Crazy Sunshine 3, which was later changed to "Overdrive", and hosted a new series of webcomics that retained the comedic themed, 4-panel layout of My Little Scythe, while revolving around the lives of four protagonists instead of just Lacie. Originally, these comic strips had little to no dialogue and the comedy was purely drawn from parodies, cartoon violence, or character-specific inside jokes. 2011-2012: Crazy Sunshine 4 In 2011, the author created a fourth iteration of the website, "Crazy Sunshine", dropping the numerical suffix entirely. Code-named “4”, this new website focused more on the webcomic series rather than personal, illustrative works. The original cast of characters from the previous webcomic series were re-introduced on the first comic strip, and from the fifth strip onwards, the series continued as a casual, gag-per-strip webcomic, with occasional multi-page story arcs scattered throughout. Additionally, the author's previous portfolio website "Overdrive" was taken down and transformed into a Tumblr account, whilst retaining a similar name: Crazy Sunshine: Overdrive. In 2012, two new characters, Daifuku and Mochi, were introduced. 2013: The Redesigned Crazy Sunshine 4 In early 2013, Crazy Sunshine's website design changed dramatically, as did the visual designs of the five webcomic characters. The author states that the characters were redesigned to appeal to a more mature audience, and in preparation for a new "secret" project. A two-part, in-depth blog entry can be seen here and here regarding changes to the characters, the comic and the website in general. 2013-2014: The O.R.I.G.I.N.S Project In April 2013, Crazy Sunshine began utilizing the Crazy Sunshine Chronicles format as an outlet to develop each main character’s backstory, under the name "Crazy Sunshine Chronicles: O.R.I.G.I.N.S". The first four chapters of these multi-page stories were released throughout 2013 and 2014. 2014: Hiatus & Crazy Sunshine 5 In August 2014, three years after the start of Crazy Sunshine, the O.R.I.G.I.N.S project and webcomic itself was put on hold in order for the author to focus on real life issues and improve on his artwork beyond comics. The fourth chapter of ORIGINS titled "Germination" was completed, and a mini story arc consisting of three pages were uploaded to serve as a comedic cliffhanger before going on hiatus. The author stated that should the webcomic ever return, it would begin where the cliffhanger left off, before finally moving back to a comedic, gag-per-strip series. In August, Crazy Sunshine's homepage layout was revamped to include a splash screen, pushing the comics to one side and focusing on the author's blog and gallery artwork. This new design was dubbed "Crazy Sunshine 5" for the sake of continuity. 2015: The Rebirth of Crazy Sunshine Over one year later, the Crazy Sunshine webcomic series briefly returned with five new pages. As detailed in multiple blog entries, the long-winded O.R.I.G.I.N.S project prematurely ended and the series was scheduled to take a new direction the following year. 2017-Present: The World of Crazy Sunshine Due to unfortunate real-life changes, in late 2017 Crazy Sunshine’s concept shifted from a webcomic series to a personal portfolio, doing away with comics, stories and lore in favor of new, sporadic illustrations presented through a modern, streamlined website design. Nowadays, Crazy Sunshine is no more than what it originally set out to be during its conception; a simple portfolio site. Trivia Did you know...? *The original Crazy Sunshine website was made as a portfolio project for university, and on presentation day, none of the links to various art pieces worked. Woops. *The author has used Lacie and Shelbie in many personal projects over the years, including posters, flash games, application skins, and even interactive visual novels. *Crazy Sunshine's homepage design has been renewed a whopping seven times. Category:Webcomic